As a superconducting power transmission cable, a large variety of different structures have so far been proposed. There is presently raised a demand for facilitating the laying operation and improving the measures to be taken against heat intrusion. Regarding the superconducting cable, reference is made to the following Patent Publications 1 and 2 and, regarding a current terminal provided with a thermoelectric transducer, reference is made to the following Patent Publication 3.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Kokai 2003-333746A
[Patent Document 2] JP Patent Kokai H10-112407A
[Patent Document 3] JP Patent Kokai 2003-217735A